Son of a Businessman
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: Hikaru's Father is a very important man. A very important man Indeed...


I don't own Hikaru, Sai, or any of the other characters. I merely thought this idea up because I was curious about Hikaru's father, so I decided to write a plot myself.

* * *

><p>Son of a businessman<p>

Hikaru sat playing Go I his room with Sai, Sai of course was winning, but one day… One day he vowed to beat his overly energetic Teacher (Can ghosts even be overly energetic?).

"You should have gone here, and then you would have made it harder for me to attack in this area because I would have had to defend here."

"Right,"

Meanwhile…

Hiroku Kazuma sat at his desk signing papers, typing up a schedule, and overall, just managing his company's finances. He looked at his email quickly as a new email came in, a reminder about the award ceremony thing for Go, he sighed realizing that _yes_, he was actually sponsoring that this year…

"Alright, let's see that's… I can make that, I'll just keep the schedule clear, I have to make a good impression, and if I don't go then they might think I'm some kind of lazy slacker." He said, sighing as he ran a hand through his neat black hair. "I wish I could go see Hikaru, and Mitsuko, but it… I'm just too busy to do that… Of course, Mitsuko might just slam the door in my face anyways… I've either got to hand my job to someone else or stop working so much…"

A couple weeks later…

Hiroku stood talking to some other businessmen, his full attention on them until… "Waya!" The somewhat familiar voice called out, he quickly thanked them but told them he had someone else he had to talk to; then left, following the familiar voice.

"You're here early – for _you._"

"Heh, heh,"

"Hey it's Shindo!" Someone called, he finally found him, standing there, and he nearly smiled. Yes, Hikaru Shindo, his son, his only child, of his only wife he'd ever had, despite the best efforts of gold diggers. "It's too late to ask for my autograph!"

"I'm not gonna ask!"

"You know Kurata?"

"I met him the other day at a go eve-" Hikaru stopped talking suddenly his jaw nearly dropping to the floor. "Wha-what…? Is he…D-doing here?"

"Huh? You know Mr. Kazuma?"

"I, uh, a-a little… Yea…"

"Oh, well, he's funding this ceremony. Wait, is he coming over here?"

"I-I'll be right back." Hikaru said, slipping into the crowd. Waya stood there as the man made his way over.

"Hello, do you know Hikaru?"

"Yes,"

"Do you know where he went?"

"No. He said he'd be right back."

"I'll just wait with you then."

* * *

><p>"He's still there…"<p>

"**Hikaru, just who is that man?" **Sai asked propping himself on Hikaru's shoulders to watch the curious man.

"_He… He's my dad; he doesn't have enough time for family so while he supports mom and I financially, we go by her maiden name."_

"**But why are you hiding from him; it's pretty obvious he's waiting for you to come back so he can talk to you."**

"_I don't know… I don't think I want to."_

"**Hikaru, the only way to make your relationship with him better is to get to know him, when is the last time you talked or saw him? I haven't seen him around."**

"_Around… Two years ago…"_

"**Go talk to him, it'll make you feel better, and if you don't take this chance now you'll regret it for the rest of your life; trust me."**

"_Well, I guess ten minutes couldn't hurt… I don't actually know him all that well…"_

"**Good, let's go."**

Hikaru sighed and stepped out of the crowd, then timidly walked over to his father, and Waya, who were both still waiting for him. When he got there he stopped just about three feet in front of Hiroku, who looked at him with a smile, and Hikaru, if he wasn't so awkward, or nervous, then he would have probably smiled back.

"So, uh, dad… How's the business…?"

Now it was Waya's turn to have his jaw nearly hit the floor… _Hard…_

"Erm, well, it's going ok… Though I did lose a lot of money on a fire when one of the warehouses burned to the ground with large amount of furniture in it…"

"Oh… I think I might have heard about that…" Hikaru said absently, he was trying but it was easy to tell how tense it was between the two.

"Shindo, I'll just be over there,"

"Ok…"

"I, uh, so how have you and your mother been?"

"Good…"

"So, what are you doing here, at this ceremony I mean?"

"I'm becoming a Pro Go Player."

"Really?" Hiroku asked, now interested.

"Yes." Hikaru confirmed, some of the uneasiness gone as he found himself verging on the subject of Go.

"I see, so that's why your mother has requested extra sums of money. She told me it was for your knowledge, but not what type of schooling, I assumed it was just a better, more private school to pick your grades up.

"They are pretty bad aren't they…?"

"Heh, heh, I don't mind some people are good at school, and some people aren't your mother thinks I'm too loose on things like that; but the truth is I never did very well in school either, I had to have a bunch of private tutors teaching me every day, it was pointless though. It didn't raise my grades very much. I barely graduated."

"Really? Then how did you get to running a huge company?"

"Ah, well…"

A few hours later…

"Come visit me in my office sometime, I would love to get to know you better. It's been forever since I last actually talked with you."

"Me too, I sure will!"

"Goodbye Hikaru."

"Bye… Dad," Hikaru said testing the word 'dad'. He turned and found one of the few familiar faces in the crowd. "Waya!"

Waya met him halfway, and looked over Hikaru's shoulder to watch Hiroku. "So, that's your dad huh?"

"Yep!"

"Well, then why don't you have him surname?" Waya asked going outside where it was cooler, Hikaru followed.

"Well… Mom kind of got mad when he didn't come home for three weeks at a time, and then he'd only be around for a few months, so even though they're still _married_ and all, we go by her maiden name, and he supports us financially while pretty much being banned from home. This is actually the first time I've seen or spoken to him in about two years."

"Interesting…"

"Not really!"

"And I'm assuming if this happened to leak to the press you'd have no objections?" Waya asked walking away.

"Wh-what?! No! Waya! Stop no! Where are you going! WAYA!" Hikaru called after him.

* * *

><p>I realized after this that Hikaru's dad IS actually around when I saw <em><span><strong>one<strong>_ bubble of text from him in- I think- volume 12 or something close to that… So yea this wouldn't work, but it was fun to write!


End file.
